Scottick (Original)
This page is about the original Scottick written by user Scottick. For the Slush Fighters W Scottick, go here. Scottick is a Slush Fighter with a dark red body and black border who has the ability to copy the attack of any previously called out Slush Fighter. This power is limited to him being able to copy abilities only by seeing them and copying one fighter's ability at a time. He's the leader of Team Revenge and has the rare ability among other Slush Fighters of self-awareness. In others words, he's aware of the fourth wall. Scottick's powers are based off of real life Scottick's tendency to make ideas from inspiration. Ever since he lost his eyesight, Scottick now has his own fighting technique based on swordsmanship and countering. Backstory One day in Slusher Wing, Scottick just...appeared. No one knows how he got to Slusher Wing, or why he ended up there out of all places. Even he's not sure what happened that made him a Slush Fighter in the first place. Ever since he randomly and mysteriously appeared, he started making some friends here and there to eventually form Team Revenge. Scottick suspects that some other worldly being summoned him into Slusher Wing, one that is not exactly a god but some bored nerd with too much time on his hands, yet too little will to do anything useful with it and instead write fanfiction characters that no one pays attention to. During the time he began settling into Slusher Wing, several Blues under the control of Stwarm attacked him and his friends. These battles were when Scottick not only discovered his powers, but also formed Team Revenge. He led the team to X-Japan when the division kidnapped Stlou. While Stlou was successfully rescued and the division was destroyed, Scottick's eyes were injured in the skirmish, heavily reducing his eyesight. Having lost most of his sight and his main abilities, Scottick has started going deep into exploring what his purpose more than usual. One day while he was recovering in the hospital, he recieved a package containing a red energy saber with a blade comparable to a buster sword. Having read from the package that it would help him find his true purpose, Scottick began to master the sword after recovering, wondering how it would help at all. Role in Launcher Game Old Scottick *Copies the attack of a previously activated teammate **Cannot copy Auto Fighters or Stick Waqas **Slow recharge, must fully recharge to attack **Scottick's icon changes to the icon of the previously activated teammate Upgrades *Impatience (30,000 points) **Recharge time increases 15% *Copycat (30,000 points) **Scottick now copies attacks with the upgrades that have been unlocked for the copied fighter *Xerox (1 Slush Token) **Copy the previous Ultra attack used for less Ultra Bars! **Level 1 Ultra **Cannot be used on own Ultra **If another fighter is called out after the Ultra, half of Scottick's icon will be that previously called fighter, while the other half will be of the fighter who previously activated an Ultra attack. New Scottick *Near-instantaneous and unstoppable first strike *Continues combo from left-side of target **Ending attack launches target sky-high *Standard Fighter *Cannot be placed in the same team as Scottick Upgrades *Oboetazo (30,000 points) **New Scottick will counter the first enemy to attack him with a single high launching slice. ***Counters extend the Combo counter by 1. *Jigenzan (35,000 points) **If New Scottick's target dies before his combo ends, New Scottick will automatically end his combo with a single slash through the ground. *Zenbu Oboe Ta! (Bonus objective) **New Scottick will counter every attack from different enemies with his full standard combo. SIWT2 Flavor Text "Everyone's least favorite medium aware (not-quite) copycat is back, and he's here to hopefully not get crushed as quickly. With a light buster and counter-based fighting style, he's a top contender as a defensive fighter." Themes Neither the writer of this page nor the editors of this wiki own these songs. Trivia *New Scottick can be differentiated from the old one by the shades he wears to protect his eyes. *Old and New Scottick cannot be placed in the same team. Strixie's Judgment So here he is, the one who (Strixie guesses) started it all. She'd say that Scottick's definitely a moron, although his only saving grace was his copy-cat powers. Oh the things Strixie would do with that sort of power...not that she doesn't already know copying spells herself. But who in their right of mind thought it would be a good idea to give a blind man a sword?! That's like giving a child a steam roller! Strixie says contain the maniac before someone gets hurt! Overall: 5/10 - Keep Strixie away from his "new" form and we'll be fine. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, which is this character based on me, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works